1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a single lane external serial ATA data interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as External Serial ATA connector which is generally used for transmitting high speed signals between storage devices and a motherboard. Because of many advantages superior to Parallel ATA, Serial ATA replaces Parallel ATA gradually and becomes the next transmitting generation.
A serial ATA right angle plug is disclosed in FIG. 11, which comprises a shell 10 having a top and bottom plates 11, 12. A pair of spring piece 13, 14 vertically extend from front edges of the top and bottom plates 11, 12, respectively. There are provided a pair of elastic tabs 131, 141 at distal ends of each spring piece 13, 14 to press against a chassis panel. The electrical connection between the electrical connector and the chassis panel depends on press points, and only two pairs of press points are formed in this connector, therefore, the electrical connection there between may not be reliable.